


【政咕哒】千里·邀月

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo
Relationships: 政咕哒
Kudos: 10





	【政咕哒】千里·邀月

时已入夜，兰池水映着月色向东缓缓漾去，立香踏着夜风步入水榭时，潮湿的空气混着淡淡的茶香扑面而来。始皇帝正坐在靠水的栏杆旁赏月，深钴蓝衣摆似凤羽般铺展在身后，他抿了口清茶，端着茶盏微微侧首：“立香，坐到朕身旁。”  
立香闻言坐到他身边，顺势依偎入他怀中，皇帝因她难得的主动，脸上总算带了丝赏景应有的笑意。  
月色很美，但各怀心事的两人未被眼前的美景所吸引，立香揣测不清皇帝的心思，实在是不知先说些什么好，索性不开口。终是他率先打破这片宁静：“为什么不求助于朕？”  
立香没想到他会这么问，有些忐忑地回答：“我不想麻烦您。”  
“所以你便去麻烦其他人？宁可满身伤痕也不愿意寻求朕的庇佑？”  
始皇帝蹙眉，声音带着几分怒气，立香一时不知如何回答。她虽然窝在他温暖的怀抱中，后背却因他话语中的责备意味瞬间被冷汗沁透，只觉得寒意包裹了整个身体。帝王怒火不是谁都承受得起，她早见识过挑衅英雄王的惨烈下场，更不愿回忆法老王心血来潮的试炼，总之他们古代王没一个好惹的！平息战火硝烟，平定动乱跌宕，完成一统天下大业的男人，温柔只是一层表象。

她当然知道他在气什么。

名为大秦的异闻带中，他褪去不伤不灭的机械躯壳，自九霄降落入夹杂着七情六欲的滚滚红尘中，以真人的姿态与她赌上人理未来激烈对决。她不卑不亢的姿态赢得了他的认可。离别时，他为她的发间别上一朵白玉兰。  
“朕果然还是担心的汝前程，汝那边的人类史真是混乱到令人难以想象，守护这个世界的汝让朕怜惜，那么今后由朕来守护你吧。”

那日的情景依稀在眼前，她还记得他那双深邃的眼中温暖近乎漫溢，她也喜不自禁地露出一个微笑。前所未有的异样情愫在心头翻滚，只是她还未来得及细细思索，便在同伴的催促下奔赴下一处异闻带，直至人理平定，她站在迦勒底召唤阵前犹豫许久，终是没念出那段咒文。

只是皇帝陛下的心血来潮吧，大抵是随便说的，当不得真。  
自己一介资质平平的魔术师，怎么可能获取那位真人的青睐。

她这样说服自己，把不适宜的心动藏在心底。人类和英灵，平庸魔术师和千古一帝，真的会有未来吗？她体察到彼此距离的同时一颗心如同洒了柠檬汁，酸涩的失落感不断蔓延。她把作为圣遗物的白玉兰重新别在发际，静静闭上眼睛，把记忆和想念强行压下。

虽说世界恢复安宁，但也只是字面上的安静——仅仅是没有灭世级别的大灾难而已，还是会出现各式各样的特异点等她前去修复。身为唯一的Master，立香别想提前退休。不过毕竟是经历过真正大风浪的人，立香现在看到奇形怪状的魔物见怪不怪，甚至可以摸着恶灵的脑瓜继续吃饭，战斗更是轻车熟路，在沉稳指挥的同时还能腾出空来支援玛修几颗魔力弹。只是人生不可能永远顺风顺水，战斗多了难免有翻车的时候。  
“无论如何我都想要那个杯子，御主亲拜托啦！”  
“不就是个杯子，现在给你打来！”  
被可爱的软妹从者这样请求，立香毫不犹豫灵子转移到新的特异点。不过这次的敌人大概是受了圣杯的影响过于难缠，断肢残骸遍地皆是，按常理那些魔物该落荒而逃，这次它们却不怕死似的源源不断向着立香涌来。玛修与敌对从者缠斗无暇顾及背后，眼看不知哪位藏在暗处的影从者射来锋利箭矢，立香果断挺身挡在玛修背后，打算替她硬扛下这一击。她就是这样的姑娘，面对恐惧依然有着毫不拖泥带水的果敢，这也是她被高傲的古代王们所认可的缘由之一。断骨可以再接，血肉也可以生出新的，更何况吉尔伽美什王的宝库中还有祛除疤痕的良药，只是会很痛而已，她这样想着，做好防御的姿态，试图把伤害降到最低。忽然视线一花，眼前玄鸟张开双翼升腾而起，轻而易举抵消掉破空而来的箭刃。谪仙般的人挡在她的身前，水银凝成的泰阿剑刺下，影从者化作黑色雾气消匿于空气中。始皇帝亲临，魑魅魍魉争相逃窜，战斗轻松结束。

朝思暮想的人出现在面前，异样的情绪在胸口翻卷，立香很想把她从未淡化的想念说与他听，张口却只是一句略微疏离的称呼。  
“陛下。”  
始皇帝俯身，怜爱地摸了摸她的脸颊：“有没有伤到别处？”  
立香诚实地摇头，皇帝闻言，神情有些无奈，却也没多说什么。立香忍不住好奇，小声询问：“陛下怎么会出现，我明明没有召唤陛下。”  
“汝还知道从未召唤过朕啊。”  
哪壶不开提哪壶，皇帝目光凌厉，已带了怒气。立香一怔，双颊瞬间涌上一层绯色，尴尬到恨不得循个地缝。她慌乱地道歉，废了好大力气才平复皇帝的不悦，也挣得个将功补过的机会——约好午夜赴阿房宫解释其中缘由。

到底是未经情事的少女，被始皇帝轻易勾出了心里话，连告白的话都连带着说出口，立香却没想到始皇帝直接给予她肯定的答案。  
“唔，汝是朕千年以来唯一认可的女人，也是朕想留在身边的，独一无二的存在。那么立香，汝愿意把自己的余生交与朕吗？”

她愿意。  
爱上他，是一见钟情本能反应。

水榭三面环水，未设纱幔屏障，白日里是观荷赏景的好地方，入了夜给某些隐秘的事增添不少情趣。始皇帝挑开立香的领口，雪色薄纱外袍顺着肩头滑落，露出立香玉兰花瓣般洁白的肩膀，他伸手握住她胸前的盈盈春色，立香有些慌乱地推拒。其实只是少女的羞赧作祟，这动作落在始皇帝眼中却是实打实的拒绝，以为她不愿意被他占有。她低估了古代王的占有欲，也低估了皇帝的耐心。  
“不许拒绝朕。”

始皇帝扯过被抛在地面的纱袍，在她手腕覆了几圈，直接绑过头顶。纱料虽软却结实的很，她挣扎不开，只能任由他摆布，衣衫剥离娇嫩的肌肤，少女的身体彻底袒露在始皇帝的视线中。皇帝的手掌顺着少女玲珑的曲线划下，被他触碰过的地方就像燃起丛丛火苗，热得她头昏脑胀，连呻吟也不自觉脱口而出。双腿被打开，指尖挑开合拢的花瓣，第一根手指探进便察觉到立香的紧张。皇帝耐心地为她打开身体，胸前的红果在指缝间战栗，敏感的花蒂也被玩弄得湿漉漉。

“别怕。”

始皇帝这样说着，低下头含住少女的嘴唇，舌尖纠缠，传递过来的还有甜美的魔力。这样的缠绵让她难以承受，皇帝撑着身子怜爱地看着立香因为魔力缺失而有些晕乎乎的表情，手上动作未停，在她绞紧双腿前又添了根手指进去，他再次吻住立香的嘴唇，把少女羞涩的呜咽声一并吞了下去。

两指拔出，连带着滑腻的体液滴落，火热的性器随即抵在穴口，立香的注意力原本集中在身体相贴的那一处，余光忽然瞥见一抹光亮。是侍卫提着灯笼夜巡，烛光向着他们的方向缓缓靠近。立香知道这阿房宫的一切皆是仿造大秦的建筑，由始皇帝的魔力所铸，漫天星辉以及夜值的侍卫侍女其实都是假的，可她仍隐隐觉得羞耻。下身因紧张紧紧缩着，也是这时，他挺身撞了进来，立香被这突如其来的动作激出了泪花。真人的身体无论哪一处都如精雕玉琢的工艺品般完美，立香甚至怀疑他到底有没有褪去那层机械外壳——这人怎么不知道累呢？宫口被他有力的律动撞得发酸，双腿缠在他的腰间舍不得放开，身体本能地迎合他的冲撞。

“陛下，慢、慢一些……”  
立香的身子被汗浸湿了，身体软的不行，她哀求出声。始皇帝反而故意加快了律动。

“叫朕什么？”

她被欺负得理智全无，软着声音喊出那个不敬却格外亲昵的称呼。

“政哥哥……”

皇帝闻声心满意足，却也没隧她的意，而是由着自己的频率将她送至情潮。快感自脊柱窜至头顶，立香的呻吟涟漪般漾开去。穿过水榭的风，拂过濡湿的身体有些凉，身体相接处涌出的白液滚烫。

月色清美，皎洁的光落在立香披散着的橘发上，微风轻拂，发间一朵白玉兰芬芳四溢。

—政咕哒·完—


End file.
